<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i dont want to wake up from this dream by vlossoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962075">i dont want to wake up from this dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms'>vlossoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>domestic moonbae things [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Copious amounts of Piercings, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Friends to Lovers, Hair Pulling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Tattoo Artist Kevin, Tattoos and Piercings, Wine, awkward kisses, bottom Jacob, supportive friends, top kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having lived with his best friend for roughly 3 years, Jacob feels like he should be prepared for anything. Any kind of disaster, weird occurrence, argument- you name it, Jacob has a plan. He prides himself on having a logical, 13-step process to just about everything he does, a side effect of his degree in law, and he keeps to a strict routine that allows for zero infractions. </p>
<p>And Kevin, bless his heart, does his best to leave Jacob to his routines and spreadsheets and his thought processes- but Jacob knows. He knows that Kevin is messy, uncoordinated and carefree and none of it matters- because he’s Kevin.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Otherwise known as my gift to my subscribers for passing 150 subs! Thank you all &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>domestic moonbae things [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i dont want to wake up from this dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all I want to say a lovely thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumilsbish">my good friend</a> for beta'ing this for me. We all know my brand is "Unbeta'd we die like men." but I've decided to rebrand temporarily. </p>
<p>Anyways, here it is. 150 subs! (Ignoring the fact that I just recently hit 160, but tomato, tomato.) I totally got the title from IMFACT's NANANA. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_Ynwy8k_Ns&amp;ab_channel=GENIEMUSIC">Listen here.</a></p>
<p>Enjoy, and feel free to scream at me <a href="https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi">here</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/cobidilf">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having lived with his best friend for roughly 3 years, Jacob feels like he should be prepared for anything. Any kind of disaster, weird occurrence, argument- you name it, Jacob has a plan. He prides himself on having a logical, 13-step process to just about everything he does, a side effect of his degree in law, and he keeps to a strict routine that allows for zero infractions. </p>
<p>And Kevin, bless his heart, does his best to leave Jacob to his routines and spreadsheets and his thought processes- but Jacob knows. He knows that Kevin is messy, uncoordinated and carefree and none of it matters- because he’s Kevin. </p>
<p>It’s a topic he doesn’t like to unpack most days, his <em>infatuation</em> with Kevin so to speak. It makes him feel sad and lame, a loser doomed to have untouchable feelings for an even more untouchable person in his life forever. They’ve been friends for years, best of friends for almost the entire time- and yet, he’s never quite been able to tell if the little quirks of Kevin’s are just that- quirks, or if they mean something else. </p>
<p>He’s spooning a healthy amount of rice into his face when Kevin rushes down the hallway, knocking into a table in his hurry. With an eyebrow raised and another deliberate mouthful, he listens to the way Kevin curses as he stumbles around their shared apartment, on the hunt for his... something. </p>
<p>“Jake,” Kevin calls out from the living room. “Have you seen my-“</p>
<p>“Your phone is charging in the bathroom, your key is on the hook above the mail table, your wallet is next to the kitchen sink.” Jacob answers idly, checking off the <em>Help Kevin go to work </em>box in his mind. He hears the triumphed <em>ah hah!</em> coming from Kevin as he finds his things- exactly where Jacob said they would be. He knows his job well, and he’s thankful at least one of them has the important things memorized.</p>
<p>Kevin wanders into the kitchen some time later, fully dressed and fidgeting with the piercing in his nose. “Thanks Jake,” he grins, dropping himself into the little chair across the table. Jacob scoots his plate over, giving Kevin the space to spread his paper and pencils out on the table top. </p>
<p>“Whatcha working on?” Jacob questions, peering at the art spread across the table. His best friend has many talents and he thoroughly enjoys seeing the designs Kevin puts out. </p>
<p>“Glad you asked, buddy,” Kevin starts excitedly. “This girl came in last week and she wants this massive piece on her back of this dark forest scene, and this is what I have so far...” </p>
<p>Jacob loves mornings with Kevin because they always end up reminding him of all of the good things he has in life. Fawning over the drawings Kevin has made for clients is just one of his many favorite things to do before he himself has to go to work and pour himself over endless case files and documenting. </p>
<p>All in all it goes smoothly, and very much like any other morning until Kevin eventually has to go to work- and that’s when Jacob’s pre-planned routine changes. Kevin gathers up his things, tucking his designs back into his portfolio rather messily and makes way for the door. Jacob notices as Kevin toes on his shoes that his phone is still sitting on the table, and he sighs, grabbing the offending device. </p>
<p>“Kevin, I think you’re forgetting something.” Jacob teases, walking up behind him. “Your-“</p>
<p>Jacob blinks, the sudden feeling of Kevin’s mouth on his leaving him confused. Kevin seems to recognize almost immediately that he’s done something weird- namely, planting a chaste kiss on his best friend’s lips. Now don’t get him wrong- he is definitely <em>not</em> opposed to this development, nor would he be opposed to any future developments of the same variety. </p>
<p>But- “I meant this,” Jacob whispers, ignoring the heat lighting up his cheeks as he holds out the forgotten device. Kevin has a mirrored expression of disbelief and burning skin, stuttering out an apology as he snatches the phone and escapes out the door. </p>
<p>Jacob is left standing there dumbfounded and a little bit helpless until the watch on his wrist pings with the turning of the hour. He shakes himself out of his daydreams of Kevin kissing him goodbye on a daily basis, of Kevin in his arms late at night under the heat of their sheets and readies himself for the work day. </p>
<p>The rest of his morning goes by normally- almost too normally, considering the headspace he’s in. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking of the kiss, if it can even be called as such, and it doesn’t help that Kevin is being his true, awkward self and avoiding answering his texts. He just hopes foolishly that maybe he’s busy with a client and the buzz of the tattoo gun is drowning out the pathetic notifications on his phone. </p>
<p>Hyunjae corners him at lunch, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a look of intervention twinkling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Alright, spill- what’s wrong with you today.” His coworker raises a perfect eyebrow at him, sliding into the seat across from him with a practiced ease. Jacob whines, slamming his head into the table and wallowing in his own delusions. “Kevin kissed me,” he mumbles, the pillow of hard plastic swallowing most of the sound. </p>
<p>“Sorry? Speak up, can’t hear you over the sound of your pathetic wallowing.” </p>
<p>Jacob sits up, glaring at his so-called friend. “I <em>said</em> Kevin kissed me,” he pouts. “He didn’t even mean to, I don’t think- I just tried to hand him his phone!” </p>
<p>Hyunjae stares at him for a solid thirty seconds without saying anything, eyes narrowed. “Jacob, I’m going to say this as nicely as I can, and I need you to listen.” </p>
<p>He pouts even harder at that, if it’s even possible, but Hyunjae barely pays him any mind, barreling on in his speech. “Kevin wouldn’t just <em>accidentally</em> kiss you and have it not mean something. He obviously, whether it’s obvious to <em>him</em> or not, feels something towards you and acted in the moment.”</p>
<p>“But that’s the thing! If it’s just an in the moment thing, I’m worried it didn’t mean anything.” Jacob sighs, picking at the seam on his pants. “I don’t want to risk it not meaning something.”</p>
<p>Hyunjae frowns at him. “You need to talk to him about this, then. You need to explain everything, all of it- and yes, I do mean the part where you have been <em>in love with him for a decade</em>.” </p>
<p>Jacob falls silent at that, because deep down, he knows Hyunjae is right. He also knows this won’t affect his relationship with Kevin- that he would never let it cause a rift between them. </p>
<p>His phone pings with a notification as he’s feeling sorry for himself, Hyunjae and him both looking immediately at his phone lying face up on the table. The screen lights up with a text message from Kevin and Jacob scrambles to unlock the device, a way-too fond smile crossing his features at the sight of Kevin’s message. </p>
<p>It’s a photo, clearly taken by someone else- if he had to guess, probably Sunwoo- of Kevin leaning over a client, the outline of the very piece Kevin showed him earlier inked into the woman’s skin. He always loves seeing the way Kevin looks while he works, too long hair tied up so it doesn’t fall in his face, blonde streaks left down to frame his cheekbones. Whoever captured the image also captured the way Kevin looks beautiful while he focuses intently, his own tattoos stark in the harsh lighting of the studio. </p>
<p>“You’ve got it bad, man,” Hyunjae teases, shaking his head fondly at the way Jacob is making heart eyes at his phone. Another message comes through, Kevin reminding him to stop by the studio for dinner when he finishes with work. As if he would ever say forget their weekly “dates.” </p>
<p>It hits him then, that Hyunjae had a point earlier, when he said Kevin probably had his own feelings deep down. They have acted more like a married couple than friends for years, and to most strangers- they are always assumed to be a couple. The questions are always met with a stutter and heated cheeks on Jacob’s part, whereas Kevin always seems keen to entertain the thoughts. </p>
<p>“Talk to him,” Hyunjae reminds, clapping a hand on his back before heading back off to work. Jacob follows shortly after, head still in the clouds but more determined to finish the day strong. </p>
<p>It feels like it’s been minutes before he’s sighing, shutting his laptop and packing his case notes back in his briefcase. It’s been a long afternoon, keeping him busy enough that time flew by without him even noticing, until now, when he’s worried he’s going to be late to his dinner with Kevin. </p>
<p>He shoots off a quick apology message, rushing out the door and speed walking to the nearest liquor store. It’s easy for him to snag Kevin’s favorite bottle of wine, knowing the younger has a few spare glasses in his office at the tattoo parlor. </p>
<p>It’s a remarkably short walk to Kevin’s work, wine tucked securely in a little brown bag as Jacob lets himself in through the fire exit. He can hear Kevin joking with a late client, the sound of the gun buzzing away. He makes himself comfortable in Kevin’s little office, just like he has time and time again.</p>
<p>He debates pulling the briefing back out and looking over it again, but Kevin has a strict no-work policy on their date nights, because otherwise he knows that Jacob would have his nose in the paperwork until the sun came up. Instead, he curls up on the little couch in the corner, dragging Kevin’s discarded jacket on the way. He lays there, wrapped in his thoughts and Kevin’s clothes, wishing once again that he could have the real thing. </p>
<p>Hyunjae’s words have been ping-ponging in his mind since he heard them, the steady buzzing of the needle one room over giving him the peace to float in his thoughts. He knows one thing for sure- he really, really hopes that Kevin doesn’t regret this morning. He thinks about all of the little things he loves about Kevin, the way he’s so good with his clients and their families- the way he lets little kids finger at the piercings decorating his face, at the gages in his ears. </p>
<p>He thinks about how even with his facial piercings and tattoos, how Kevin still manages to charm the little old ladies at the food stalls, how he goes to the humane society to pet the cats every week, how he sometimes works out deals with his clients he trusts to pay over time. There are so many little things about Kevin that he loves- and he’s so thankful that he gets to experience them all, just the way he does. He would fall in love with Kevin a million times over if it means he got to enjoy the way Kevin draws pretty flowers on his niece’s arms all over again. </p>
<p>Eventually, the buzzing stops, and he can hear Kevin chatting idly with the client about payment. Jacob hums to himself as he twists the bottle of wine open, filling two glasses to the brim and fiddling with his phone. Before too long, the bell above the door to the shop tinkles and the door locks with a quiet <em>click</em> as Kevin closes up the little store. </p>
<p>The door to his office creaks open, Kevin’s cheerful but tired eyes meeting his where he’s reclined on the couch. Kevin reaches out, pushing his fingers through the carefully styled hair atop Jacob’s head as he passes by. “Hey, Jake,” Kevin mumbles, flinging himself bodily into the cozy chair behind his desk. “Hope you weren’t waiting long, had some last minute work to finish on a client.” </p>
<p>Jacob resists the pout threatening to form as the weight of Kevin’s hand fades, instead choosing to focus on the way Kevin tucks the blonde strands behind his ears. “Don’t worry about me, I made myself comfortable,” Jacob teases, ignoring the pointed way Kevin eyes the jacket wrapped around him. </p>
<p>“I see that,” Kevin laughs easily, reaching for one of the glasses of wine. “And thank you for this! Now, what are we eating tonight?”</p>
<p>They settle on some obscure vegetarian restaurant a client recommended to Kevin last week, placing an order for more than enough food between them. To his dismay, it seems that Kevin is planning on completely avoiding the kissing incident this morning, and Jacob is too much of a chicken to bring it up himself- so unsolved it shall remain. </p>
<p>Jacob chats idly about the case he’s been working on, careful not to divulge any real details. This- all of this, sharing drinks over good takeout in Kevin’s cramped little office- it’s all so normal, so perfectly average that Jacob almost manages to forget the weirdness of the morning. </p>
<p>Almost being the keyword, because the alcohol makes his tongue loose- a lightweight through and through. “You kissed me this morning,” he blurts with a distinct lack of finesse, the air awkward around them. “Did you- why?”</p>
<p>Kevin flushes, shoveling a bite of salad into his mouth. “I did,” he starts, Jacob leaning forward and swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that- I can understand if you’re angry with me.”</p>
<p>Jacob blinks, pouting at Kevin. “Why would I be mad at you?” He’s thankful he still has the presence of mind to stop himself there- although he really wants to say more. </p>
<p>Kevin picks at his smiley piercing, fiddling with the little ball at the end. “I don’t know... I’m sorry though.” </p>
<p>Well, now Jacob just feels bad. He’s extra quiet when he speaks up the next time, voice nearly lost in the room between them. “I liked it... So you don’t have to apologize.”</p>
<p>“What? Really?” Kevin squeaks, looking so much less intimidating with the hint of a hopeful smile curling his lips up. Jacob can almost look past the tattoos and piercings and see the dorky kid he went to the park with. </p>
<p>Sucking in a deep breath and metaphorically pulling on his big boy boots, Jacob upends the second half of his glass of wine before opening his mouth again. </p>
<p>“Kevin, I’ve kind of been in love with you for years... So yes, really, I liked it.” Hyunjae would be proud of him, or at least he hopes so. He quickly pours himself another glassful of the wine, immediately going to chug it down as well- and he would, if it weren’t for the art-covered fingers gripping his wrist. </p>
<p>He looks up and meets Kevin’s eyes, seeing the soft look twinkling in them. “We are ridiculous,” he starts, breathing out a laugh. “Put that down and come here.” </p>
<p>Jacob chews at his lip, crossing the tiny office space and standing in front of Kevin. Kevin’s hands come up and tug him a little bit closer, the same soft look in his eyes taking over his whole expression. “Jacob.” Something so simple as his name shouldn’t sound so sweet falling from his best friend’s lips, not when he’s heard his name so many times before. “Can I kiss you? For real?”</p>
<p>He feels like he’s died and gone to heaven, eyes searching Kevin’s face for any trace of something weird. “You want to kiss me?” Is all Jacob can manage, unable to wrap his brain around this turn of events. None of this was part of any of his plans- a major deviation from his normal days. </p>
<p>All Kevin does is laugh quietly at that, hands sliding down and taking Jacob’s in his own. “Jake, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for years, you're not the only one who’s been hiding their feelings.”</p>
<p>At Kevin’s gentle insistence, Jacob allows himself to fall in his lap, tattooed arms winding around him. He can’t quite believe any of this is happening- and it must show on his face, because Kevin’s eyes soften again. “Do you want this?” </p>
<p>“I do,” Jacob whispers, tentative hands resting on Kevin’s shoulders. “I really want this, Kevin.” </p>
<p>He gasps softly as Kevin leans up, capturing his lips in their second kiss of the day- chaste and sweet, the taste of wine shared between them. Jacob melts into the feeling, fingers gripping at Kevin’s shoulder as they kiss. It’s everything and nothing at the same time, overwhelming and easy in the way that Kevin grips at his hips. </p>
<p>Jacob pulls away, resting his forehead against Kevin’s. “Holy shit,” he whispers, head swimming with the heady weight of reciprocated feelings. </p>
<p>Kevin laughs easily, hands smoothing up under Jacob’s suit jacket and resting on his waist. His hands are distracting where they sit, as is the way Kevin shamelessly displays his famed tongue piercing when he licks at his lips. “We should have done this ages ago,” Kevin breathes, enjoying the sight of Jacob perched in his lap. </p>
<p>“What does this mean for us?” Jacob mumbles, uncertainty bleeding into his tone. </p>
<p>“Jacob, I want whatever you will give me. What do <em>you</em> want it to mean?” He takes the time to really think, to think past his tipsy thoughts. He wants Kevin- in all of the ways he can get him. </p>
<p>He says as much with as steady of a voice that he can, determinedly meeting Kevin’s eyes. “I’ve always been yours, but I want to really be yours now. I want everything with you, Kev.”</p>
<p>“Well then, you have me,” Kevin grins, tugging him back down in another kiss. Jacob whimpers softly as Kevin teases his teeth over his plush bottom lip, the piercings almost addicting against his own mouth. His hands wander up, cupping Kevin’s cheeks and his fingertips just barely push into his hair like this. </p>
<p>Kevin reaches up with one hand, tugging the tie out of his hair so that Jacob can really get his hands in the silky strands. That same hand falls onto his thigh where his legs are spread across his lap, a burning brand against the material of his now wrinkled suit pants. He barely spares a thought to having to steam them later before Kevin’s tongue is pushing into his mouth and he’s falling even more in love. </p>
<p>The rest of the food and wine goes ignored as they lose themselves in the feeling of each other, something so long thought to be out of reach. Jacob starts to get a little too-into the feeling of Kevin underneath him, heat pooling low in his stomach and threatening to stir up interest elsewhere. </p>
<p>Reluctantly, Jacob pulls away from the kiss again with a gasp. Kevin’s hands have untucked his shirt and slowly wormed their way onto his skin, digging welcome bruises into his waist. “If you want to keep doing this, we need to go home.” Jacob breathes, biting back a whimper at the way Kevin’s eyes darken. </p>
<p>“I want whatever you will give me,” Kevin smirks, quoting Jacob’s words back at him. “Let’s go home?” </p>
<p>Jacob quickly packs up the rest of their forgotten meal as Kevin moves to rinse out the wine glasses, waiting at the darkened entrance for the other man. They let themselves out, Kevin locking up behind them as Jacob’s hand finds Kevin’s for the walk home. The air around them is charged, a heady weight in the air from shared arousal. </p>
<p>The walk is quiet but not uncomfortable, Kevin’s thumb rubbing comfortingly against the back of his hand. Jacob’s head is full of thoughts about how long he has longed for this, how long he’s wanted Kevin’s touch on his body- and now he’s getting to experience it. </p>
<p>Kevin punches in the keycode to their apartment, letting Jacob in ahead of him to go put the food away. He can hear Kevin humming as he tucks the wine bottle in the fridge, moving down the hallway and clicking on lights around their home. Jacob takes a moment, hands gripping at the cold counter top and tries to ground himself in the moment. He knows that they don’t <em>have</em> to do anything, not right now- but he also knows how desperately he <em>wants</em>, the half hard press of his cock against his pants showing it all. </p>
<p>He eventually takes a deep breath, walking down the hallway and heading towards Kevin’s room. There’s a lamp on the bedside table, bathing the room and by extension the hallway in the soft glow. But what really captures his attention is Kevin himself, head tilted as he takes in the sight of Jacob standing in his doorway. </p>
<p>“Do you still want to do this?” Kevin whispers, eyes narrowed in focus as Jacob smiles, shrugging off the jacket and leaving it on Kevin’s little desk chair. </p>
<p>“I want you,” Jacob presses the words against Kevin’s lips, hands coming to rest at the dip of his tiny waist. Kevin sighs into the kiss, letting his hands roam all over any part of Jacob he can reach. Jacob licks into his mouth desperately, a soft moan swallowed down at the cold metal against his mouth. </p>
<p>Kevin’s fingers are quick and sneaky as he unbuttons the front of his shirt, pushing under the material and feeling over the muscles Jacob has worked hard at gaining. “Fuck, Jake, you’re so hot,” Kevin groans, lips trailing wet kisses down the sharp line of his jaw and over his neck. </p>
<p>“Me? God, Kevin have you even seen yourself?” Jacob laughs incredulously, letting Kevin carefully pull the shirt off of his shoulders. He’s left standing in front of his lifetime best friend with kiss swollen lips and a visible tent in his pants as Kevin lets his eyes roam unhindered. </p>
<p>He gasps as Kevin’s lips cover his again, bruising kisses slowly making their way over the line of his jaw. The weight of his piercings feels insane against his overheated skin, Jacob clutching pathetically at Kevin’s shoulders as his head tilts back with a breathy moan. </p>
<p>He manages to guide them backwards, stumbling as the back of his knees bump against Kevin’s mattress. It’s easy, then, to let Kevin push him down flat against the bed, lips and tongue working their way down his body. Jacob is gasping for air at this point, the sight of his best friend falling to his knees between his legs and mouthing at the skin below his belly button nearly driving him mad. </p>
<p>“Shit,” he whispers, looking skyward to avoid blowing his load like a teenager. He can <em>feel</em> the way Kevin laughs, pressing his sinful little smile into the material of his pants. “If you keep teasing me like this, I’m not going to last.”</p>
<p>Kevin peers up from his spot, eyes twinkling with mirth as nimble fingers pinch the button of his pants open. “Well, we wouldn’t want that would we, Jakey?” The words are punctuated by the too-loud sound of his zipper, Kevin helping him shimmy the tight pants over his thighs. </p>
<p>Jacob wheezes at the feeling of soft lips and cold metal kissing over the straining line of his cock, precum leaking and leaving a wet spot at the front of his boxers. Kevin is moaning softly like it’s the best thing in the world as he gets his mouth on him, hands swiftly yanking the soiled material off and leaving him naked on the bedspread. </p>
<p>The feeling of hot, wet pressure wrapping around the head of his cock has him gasping, hands immediately finding their way in the long lengths of Kevin’s hair. His head thumps against the mattress, cursing as that damn tongue piercing works magical little circles in all the sensitive spots. Kevin hums around the length of him as Jacob’s fingers tense in his hair, tugging slightly. </p>
<p>“Kevin, your mouth...” Jacob moans, the feeling of Kevin’s hands smoothing over his thighs making him delirious. His eyes blink open as Kevin sucks particularly intently, watching as he bobs his head, slurping messily at Jacob’s cock like it’s a tasty treat. His hands clench ever tighter in the black strands, fighting the urge to roll his hips up into the wet heat of his mouth. </p>
<p>Kevin comes off, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to Jacob’s thighs as he catches his breath. “Jake,” Kevin rasps, standing and leaning over him, caging him in with his arms. “What do you want?” </p>
<p>The gentle touch of Kevin’s thumb stroking at his cheek has Jacob turning into the touch, pouting slightly. “Want you, Kev,” he whispers, flushing under the intensity of Kevin’s gaze. </p>
<p>“And you’ll have me,” Kevin assures with a smile, his free hand roaming unchecked over Jacob’s bare skin. “But how do you want me?”</p>
<p>Jacob whines, squirming under the ticklish press of Kevin’s fingers against his inner thighs. “Want you inside,” he manages, arching into the touch as the fingers turn bruising in their grip, Kevin fitting his way between his legs once again. </p>
<p>“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Kevin whispers, swallowing Jacob’s noises in desperate kisses. Kevin grinds down sharply against him, anything to hear the little gasped sounds Jacob keeps letting out. His hands grasp weakly at the waistband of Kevin’s pants, tugging pathetically as his best friend kisses him stupid.</p>
<p>“Off, off,” he mumbles against Kevin’s lips, fingers slipping on the button. With a soft laugh, Kevin sits back up, stripping the shirt over his head and helping Jacob as he struggles, tugging the pants off his narrow hips quickly. </p>
<p>The sight of his best friend hovering over him, his cock hard and curved up towards his stomach- it’s a sight that’ll be etched in his retinas forever. He audibly whines at the sight, fingers wrapping around the hard length and stroking softly to hear the way Kevin bites back a groan. </p>
<p>Kevin bodily forces him further onto the bed, climbing over him and digging through the little drawer next to the mattress for a small bottle of lube. He returns between Jacob’s thighs, hands gently pushing his legs apart. </p>
<p>“You still want this, Jake?” Kevin checks again, pushing his sweat slicked hair back from his face. Jacob huffs, wrapping his legs around Kevin’s waist and dragging him down overtop him. </p>
<p>“I want you, Kevin,” Jacob promises, pushing his hands back in Kevin’s hair and grasping at the strands. “Now, please, touch me,” he whines, arching his back in a desperate bid to get Kevin’s hands back on him. </p>
<p>Kevin laughs softly, brushing his fingers over pert nipples and drawing little whimpers out of Jacob. The snap of the lube bottle startles him, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Kevin lubes up his fingers. The first brush of Kevin’s fingers between his legs pulls a soft little moan from his lips, hands clenched in Kevin’s hair pulling him down to meet his lips in a searing kiss as the first finger pushes in. </p>
<p>“God, Jacob, you’re so-“ Kevin mumbles against his lips, slowly thrusting his finger in and out in an effort to loosen him up. Jacob is already whining and twisting in the sheets, pretty mouth opened around a silent moan as Kevin tucks in a second finger and then eventually a third. </p>
<p>By the time Kevin is teasing a fourth finger at his hole, Jacob is begging Kevin to fuck him around a moan. He buries his fingers in Kevin’s messy hair, tugging him down and close and licking into his mouth with a searing intensity. “Fuck me,” he whispers against Kevin’s lips, his own catching against the balls of his piercings. </p>
<p>Kevin curses, hand grasping at Jacob’s chin and holding him still as he swallows down his sounds with bruising kisses. “I’ll give you what you want, baby, don’t worry,” Kevin whispers, fitting the head of his cock against the loosened entrance between Jacob’s spread thighs. “So pretty like this, Jake,” he hears from above him as Kevin pushes in with a slow, smooth thrust.</p>
<p>As Kevin sinks home, tops of his thighs pressed flush against his ass, Jacob’s hands tighten in his messy hair as he gasps for air. It’s intimate in the best way as Kevin leaves little kisses and bites and marks along the line of his jaw and his exposed neck, holding him close as he struggles to adjust to the weight of his cock buried deep. </p>
<p>“Kevin,” Jacob moans, the drag of Kevin’s piercings against his sensitive skin driving him insane. His hands leave his hair, only to roam unhindered over the expanse of ink in blacks and colors covering his skin. When Kevin lifts up from his artwork left on Jacob’s neck, he almost sobs at the beauty of the man above him. </p>
<p>The slow, gentle roll of Kevin’s hips has him whining lowly, hands clutching at anything he can grasp. Kevin laughs breathlessly, nosing at the skin of Jacob’s collarbone as he sets a slow and steady pace, thrusting in deep to hear each stuttered gasp escaping. </p>
<p>“God, Jake, you look so pretty like this,” Kevin whispers in awe, pinning Jacob’s hands to the bed and threading their fingers together. Jacob whines at the words, a pretty flush spreading over his chest as Kevin fucks into him with ease. He squeezes tightly at Kevin’s hands, silently begging for more as his eyes flutter shut at the first brush of his cock against his prostate. </p>
<p>It feels so good, Kevin’s slender body moving against his- it’s something he never imagined he could have, and the thought of it has him squeezing his eyes shut tightly against the threat of tears. His legs wrap around Kevin’s waist, tugging him in closer and moaning out loud and uninhibited as the movement pushes him in harder and deeper than before. “You feel so good,” Jacob cries out, arching so prettily as Kevin thrusts in deeper, harder- desperate to hear the way his cries pitch up as he gets closer and closer to falling over the edge. </p>
<p>Kevin captures his lips in a tender kiss that barely fits the tension building in the air around them, but it still has Jacob gasping into his mouth as he falls apart. “Gonna cum, Jake?” Kevin teases around a moan, grinding his hips in little circles to see the way Jacob’s eyes roll back at the pleasure. “Make a mess of yourself for me?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, close-“ Jacob sobs, voice breaking as Kevin picks up the pace, fucking in fast and hard. Kevin drops his hold on his hands, fitting a bruising grip around Jacob’s waist and pulling him to meet each harsh thrust. </p>
<p>His hands roam again, free to move over the expanse of Kevin’s chest decorated in his friend’s artwork. He zeroes in on the delicate little diamond stud through Kevin’s nipple, thumbing at it to be rewarded with his hips stuttering at the feeling. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take much after that, Kevin thrusting into him with renewed vigor as Jacob plays with the piercing. His cries pitch up and then he falls silent, arching back as his cock jerks, spilling over his stomach as Kevin keeps pounding into his spent body, close to the edge himself. </p>
<p>“So pretty, Jake, so good,” Kevin groans, thrusts stuttering as Jacob clenches around him from the rapidly onsetting overstimulation. He whines weakly as Kevin falters, pulling out and fisting a hand over himself, pumping quickly until his cum joins Jacob’s, messy and pooling in the dips of his abs. </p>
<p>Kevin huffs, falling forward onto his hands above Jacob and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, more breathing into each other’s mouths than anything else. He laughs weakly into the kiss, body exhausted and legs shaking as their cum dries on his skin. </p>
<p>“Go get a towel,” Jacob teases breathlessly, fondly pushing Kevin’s hair back from his face. His best friend scrambles up on unsteady legs, rushing to the bathroom with a flush from his cheeks to his chest. Kevin makes his way back in the room with a packet of baby wipes and determination in his eyes, delicately and carefully wiping up any trace of their messy encounter. </p>
<p>Kevin climbs into bed beside him, tugging the sheets over their bodies and grinning lazily at Jacob. He turns as well, propped up on his elbow and meets Kevin’s eyes through his own half-lidded expression. </p>
<p>“So... that’s a thing that we did.” Kevin jokes with a laugh, running his fingers through the messy hair on Jacob’s head. </p>
<p>Jacob can't quite keep the fondness out of his eyes as he looks at his best friend turned lover, so effortlessly stunning beside him. “Yeah, we did... and I’m not opposed to making it a common thing. With like- feelings and shit.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, Jake? You wanna kiss me that bad?” Jacob rolls his eyes, rolling onto his stomach and turning his head to face Kevin. He’s tired and his lips are loose because of it, uncaring at baring his heart on his sleeve. </p>
<p>“I always want to kiss you, Kevin. And hold your hand, and facetime your mom as your boyfriend. Be your husband. I want it all with you,” Jacob mumbles, smiling easily at the cute expression on Kevin’s face. </p>
<p>Kevin huffs, leaning forward and leaving a kiss on his cheek- the only place he can reach from the position. “You’re silly,” his best friend eventually mumbles, wrapping his own tired body around Jacob and curling in close. “I’ve always been yours, Jacob.” </p>
<p>He preens under the weight of the words, letting Kevin curl around his back and leave fluttering little kisses over the back of his neck and shoulders. He’s happy and content, sated in the best ways as they slowly drift off held tightly together. </p>
<p>“I will always be yours, too,” Jacob mumbles into the quiet, not expecting much from Kevin in the way of an answer. All he gets in response is the tightening of Kevin’s arms around him and a pleased little hum alongside the tickling sensation of his hair against his skin. With a last little shimmy in an attempt to remain comfortable, he falls asleep for the first of many nights held securely in his best friend’s arms. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>